


He's A Snake, But Don't Forget The 'Sly' Part

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: The Supernatural Sides AU [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Deceit is his own warning, Flirting, Gen, Mild torture, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Shapeshifter Deceit, finally a new character, his name is Damien in this, idk but I'm putting it here anyway, is pepper spray a warning???, slight blood, slimey boi is here, terrible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: Remy finds a lead on who took his brother, which leads to a cocky shapeshifter who immediately starts flirting with him.(Aka. In Which Deceit Is The Biggest Flirt To Ever Live)





	He's A Snake, But Don't Forget The 'Sly' Part

**Author's Note:**

> I guess warnings for mild torture (in the beginning) and slight blood.
> 
> Buckle your seatbelts cause this was almost 4 pages long whoops-

~ _Remy’s POV_ ~

 

“Try me.”

I pour more Holy Water down their back. They screams in pain as I step around them and lean against a pillar. Their eyes follow me as I cross my arms and smirk.

“So,” I start, “Tell me again how stupid I am.”

I suddenly lean forward, the smile dropping off my face.

“Or do I have to give you a more generous pour next time?”

They visibly flinch and my smile returns as quick as it vanished.

As we live at the bottom of the apartment building, we own the basement. Which is awesome if you need to do some… Interrogation. I glance behind me at the table covered in weapons; iron, salt, bottles of holy water and even a couple of angel blades litter the surface. Quite a collection.

The demon hisses at me. Huh, reminds me of someone I know.

“You don’t scare me!” They struggle a bit more, but hisses again when their skin makes contact with the iron. Idiot.

I shake the half-empty bottle, causing them to flinch again. Man, this demon sucks!

“Now, I’ll ask one more time… Where is my brother?”

“I- I don’t k- know!”

I shake the bottle again.

“Ok, ok! I know someone…”

I raise an eyebrow.

“... Who knows where he is.”

“Where is this ‘someone’?”

“I… Don’t know.”

I sigh.

“Dude, do you really wanna do this again?”

“... No.”

“Then tell me where he is.”

The demon squints at me; I can tell this mild torture (if you can even call it that) is beginning to wear them out.

“Are you… Going to let me go?”

Reasonable question, I guess. I shrug, wandering over to the table and sliding the bottle in with the rest of them before turning back. “Might do. I’ve met nastier demons.” I finally reply, ignoring the shiver that ran up my spine.

“Fine.” they sighed. “He’s a shapeshifter. Goes by the name of Damien, but most call him Anguis. Hangs out by the Casino often.”

“Which Casino?”

“The only Casino.”

“Oh.” I feel slightly stupid now. “Why the nickname?”

“It’s Latin. For ‘snake’.”

I cringe slightly at the name before I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. “Well, thanks for your time, I’ll best be going now-” I start to go up the stairs, but the demon’s voice stops me.

“B-But you said you’d let me go?!” they cry desperately.

Pausing, a gasp dramatically.

“Omg, I did, didn’t I?” I muse sarcastically. “Silly me!”

“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus._ ”

In their chair, I see them twitching wildly.

“ _Adiuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditionis venenum propinare._ ” Luckily, I finish the incantation before they can beg for their life. I watch silently as the demon makes it’s way back to Hell, where it belongs.

“Coward.”

-+-+-

 

_The Dark Hour Casino._

Bright lights blind me temporarily when I turn the corner to the entrance. God, this place is obnoxious. And totally not my style.

I try to push myself further into my jacket, thankful for being mostly used to the cold. Mostly.

I’m about to head inside, albeit reluctantly, when I hear what sounds to be groaning coming from behind me. Taking a sip of my pumpkin-spiced seasonal depression (don’t tell anyone I went to Starbies on the way here), I follow the noise until I come across a man in an alley, seemingly searching for something.

“You looking for something, hun?”

His head whips towards me with brief surprise, then a grin. I take a tiny step back; I do not like this guy’s vibe.

“Ah, greetings, sir. I appear to have lost one of my gloves, do you think you can help me search for it?” The stranger stands up from where he was kneeling so I can finally see him. He wore a dark green waistcoat with a maroon coat, both had gold buttons. The coat had wide sleeves, and the bottom fanned out at the edges. He had light grey leggings, which were mostly covered by his extremely high boots, with silver studs along the sides. Around his neck is probably the ugliest lime-green scarf I’ve ever seen, so much it made me feel slightly nauseous just looking at it. One hand, the right, had a yellow glove on, so I assume the left one is gloveless, as he’s hiding it up his coat sleeve.

Slightly suspicious to be honest.

I put one hand to my side, feeling the comforting shape of the gun, several silver bullets ready and loaded. Y’know, just in case.

He took off his bowler hat when he introduced himself, the green hair showing and- wait a minute. Are those scales on his face?!

Well shit.

Guess this is the guy I’m looking for.

“Uh, yeah, sure…” I say, going back to the question the mystery man asked. He turns around and resumes his search through the piles of rubbish littering the ground. Soon after, I join him. This place stinks, but I keep going; at least there’s no drunk gamblers to pick on me, little bitches.

“So,” he starts, “You come to the casino often? I’ve never seen your pretty face around here before.”

What the-

Is he… _flirting with me?_

I’d punch his lights out right now if he weren’t so damn important.

Rolling the question off my shoulders, I wait a beat before asking “You don’t happen to know anyone by the name of ‘Anguis’ by any chance, do you?”

His eyes narrow as he faces me. “What’s it to you?” he says blankly, losing all of the flirt he previously had. I cough awkwardly.

“It’s just that somebody said that he’d be-”

However, I’m stopped when I’m slammed face first into the brick wall, grazing my forehead and letting warm blood trail down my temples.

“It’s not ‘ _he_ ’, it’s ‘ _they_ ’!” the man growled, pushing my pinned arms further into my back, earning a groan from me.

“So… You do know them?”

They pull away, and I instantly whip out my revolver and point it at the back of their head. Their arms rise slowly; now I notice that the left hand isn’t actually there at all.

“That is me. And, for the record, it’s Callidus Anguis, Sly Snake, Sly! Stupid demons…” they continue to mutter to themself, as if they’d completely forgot I’m here. Rude.

“Well then, Callidus, I’m looking for my brother; you know where he is?” I ask, putting my gun away cautiously, causing Anguis to turn around, a questioning expression on their face.

“Who? Thomas?” they try to hide a chuckle, but it fails miserably. “Oh, I know where he is. But I’m not telling you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you being a clueless moron is the only thing keeping me alive.”

… He’s not wrong.

One less shapeshifter in the world is a good thing, after all, so I stay silent.

“How ‘bout I come crash at your place? After all, we needn’t bother to keep up with searching; those idiots probably ran off with my ha- glove, anyway.”

Great. Back to flirt mode. Just what I needed. Will they ever stop winking at me?

They wink at me.

Guess not.

Anguis reaches out with a gloved hand towards my cheek, but I smack it away as soon as the yellow silk brushes my skin, leaving a tingle that travelled down my neck and then my back.

“I will pepper spray you if you keep this up, Damien!” I hiss quietly, pushing the shapeshifter away with one finger. However, their flirtatious demeanor remains, even as he stumbles, as they quickly regain their composure.

“Awww, that’s cute. But I’d like to see you try-”

I whip the pepper spray from the back pocket of my jeans and aim directly for the eyes before they finish. A sense of twisted pride wells up inside me as the shapeshifter collapses to the ground with a cry.

“Oh fu-” but I swiftly knock their lights out before they finish. Again.

“Watch your fucking language.”

-+-+-

 

When Anguis eventually awoke, tied to the same chair that demon was in earlier(don’t worry, the body’s gone), I was there waiting for them. I’d thrown the rest of my seasonal depression back in the alley unfortunately, so I’m stuck fiddling with my hair, recently dyed green because:

  1. I was sick of the purple
  2. Virge dyed it the same colour
  3. He looks better in purple



Anyway, they greet me by trying to trip me over as I walk past to fetch a silver knife, which I assume was going to be followed by the line: “I guess you fell for me, huh?”

Luckily I’m actually decent at gymnastics, so my reflexes managed to catch me and save myself the embarrassment.

Unluckily, this lands me with one hand on each arm of the chair, Damien’s face directly in front of mine. They have a smug grin on their face, showing off the sharp canines hidden behind their lips, that makes my heart beat faster.

“Well… This is awkward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my way of saying 'happy birthday' to Deceit - by pepper spraying him in the face xD  
> (Please let me know if I accidently put he/him instead of they/them for anything involving Damien)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~ <3


End file.
